Big Adventore, Tons of Fun
by ToggafTheWizard
Summary: Princesse Celestia invite les six principaux à la fête d'anniversaire de Luna, mais plus tard, comprendre qu'ils ont été trompés à participer à une orgie.


Big Adventure, Tons of Fun

"Hey, Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie asked, "are you going to eat that piece of cake?"

"Oh, well, um, actually, um."

"Pinkie," Twilight said. "Leave Fluttershy alone."

"Yeah," said Applejack. "You already ate your cake, and Rainbow Dash's, AND Rarity's."

"It's OK," said Rainbow Dash. "I don't mind. I'm starting training for a race tomorrow morning, and I don't really want to fill up on a lot of junk food."

"And I'm also on a diet," Rarity said. "I have to keep my girlish figure."

"It's, um, OK, I guess," Fluttershy said to Pinkie. Pinkie snatched the plate from Fluttershy and started to gobble it down. Rarity watched her with a look of distaste.

"You know, Pinkie," Rarity said. "None of us are getting any younger. Maybe it's time you started to look after your own figure."

"You saying I'm fat?" Pinkie said with her mouth full.

"Oh, no, no, no," Rarity said. "Not at all. You're... buxom. Maybe just a bit soft around the edges."

"Oh, you mean my pudgy pudge? All the fellas like it," Pinkie said. "More cushion for the pushin."

"Yes," Rarity said. "I've heard that phrase before. I'm not quite sure if I find it very appropriate."

"It beats being bony," Pinkie said.

"Now wait a minute," Rarity said. "I hope that you're not implying..."

"Girls," Applejack interrupted just in time. "You seeing what I'm seeing? At the end of the table?"

All of the girls turned to look. They had to squint and look carefully. They were at one end of the table, and the other end was very, very far away. They were at a banquet, a big party, really. It was being thrown in Princess Luna's honor. Hundreds of people were in attendance. All of them more important than they were. They were only there because Twilight was Princess Celestia's personal student, and the other five were her friends.

"What's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked, swallowing the last bit of cake.

"Looks like Princess Luna is sitting on Princess Celestia's lap," Applejack said. "That's funny."

"That's no way for a proper lady to behave," Rarity said. "I don't care if she's a princess, it's simply not done."

"Well, she is the princess," Applejack said. "It's her shindig, so I guess she gets to do what she wants. Twi? Twi are you OK?"

Twilight was looking down at her empty plate, unlike everybody else, who was trying to see what was going on at the head of the table. She was a shade of pale pink. "Um," she said. "I'm OK."

"She looks like she's bouncing!" Pinkie Pie said, cheerfully.

Twilight turned her face to look, blushed further, and turned her face back down to bury it in her hands. "Oh, God. I knew there was a catch, but I didn't think it would be this."

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash said. "What's going on?"

Twilight took in a deep breath and looked Rainbow Dash square in the eye. "They're f..."

"Happy birthday to you...," the voices of the entire crowd rose up in chorus, starting with the far end of the table. As soon as she heard it, Pinkie added her voice. She was, perhaps, the loudest voice in the entire grand hall.

The song was diminishing before it was over. The guests were seeing what Twilight already knew was happening. Pinkie kept singing the last line, even though everybody else had stopped. She never finished.

"Twilight?" Rarity asked. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"They are," Twilight said. "Princess Celestia is fucking Princess Luna."

Several of the other guests turned to look at Twilight with disapproval at her crude use of language, then they turned back to watch Princess Celestia fuck Princess Luna.

"Um," said Fluttershy. "I don't mean to interrupt. But how is that even possible?"

Twilight steeled herself. She had wanted to tell her friends about this some day, but she had wanted it to be on her own terms, not like this. "Well, you see... there's a certain magical spell..."

"Oh geez," Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Is it that one that gives penises to girls?"

"Yes! How did you know about that, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Um, I heard a rumor."

"Now wait just a minute," Applejack said. "Did you say there's a magic spell... that gives girls... penises?" Twilight nodded. "And now Princess Celestia is humpin' on her sister, Princess Luna, with her penis that she done grown?" Twilight nodded again.

"Hmmf," said Rarity. "Now that's most certainly unladylike."

"I was worried something like this might happen," Twilight said. Her five friends looked at her. "It was all too simple, right. Luna throws a party, nobody comes to it. So she just decides to throw another party as if nothing ever happened."

"Well, that's hardly our fault, darling," Rarity said, "we were directed to the wrong place."

"Right," said Twilight. "Princess Celestia played a trick on Princess Luna. But I don't think that Princess Luna is the sort of person to just brush something like that off without responding in some way. So I thought she was up to something, and more than just a dinner party. I don't even think it's really her birthday. I think she invited us all here... so we could watch. Maybe she's an exhibitionist or something, I don't know." Twilight blushed more deeply.

"So we're just supposed to watch?" Dash asked. Twilight shrugged.

"Ooo, look!" Pinkie said. The six friends turned to look down the table. "Now she's bending her over!" Celestia, indeed, had Luna bent over the table. She had pulled off her dress, and they could just make out Celestia's big tits flopping up and down as she pumped into Luna. "Is there going to be popcorn?" Pinkie turned to the waitstaff, but they didn't seem to be delivering snacks.

"Pinkie!" Dash said. "You're enjoying this?"

"Why not, silly? Dinner and a show."

"Um, I feel really awkward," Fluttershy said.

"Quite," said Rarity.

"Ah ain't never been to a party like this before," Applejack said.

"OK, but listen," Twilight said, trying to speak above the grunting and screaming coming from the princesses. "All we have to do is sit here. It's not going to get any worse. It could have been, but I think this is all Luna wants. You don't have to look. We can just sit here. And after a few minutes we can leave, and we can all forget this ever..."

Twilight was interrupted by a loud clap. There was a sudden gust of wind and the decorative candles on the table were snuffed out. Plates and silverware bounced from some unseen force. All along the table, people felt some magical energy passing through their bodies.

"Oh, hell," said Twilight.

"What was that?" Fluttershy had almost screamed.

"Twi? Twi, what just happened?" Applejack begged to know. Twilight had gone from a beet red to a pale white in seconds. Twilight didn't answer at first, she just had a thousand yard stare.

"Twilight, darling? You're scaring me," Rarity said. "What's going on?"

"Yeah," said Dash. "What's the deal?"

Twilight swallowed hard. "Luna... I guess I just really underestimated Luna." Twilight looked into the eyes of all her friends. There was a growing ruckus from the other party guests as they discovered for themselves what had happened. "She just cast the spell again. She just cast it on all of us." Her friends blinked in surprise, not fully grasping the implications. "We just grew our own penises," Twilight added.

Twilight's five friends were speechless for a moment. They ignored the shrieks and laughs and roars from the other guests. Pinkie was the first to move. She hiked up her dress and reached up underneath it.

"Oh wow!" she said, cheerfully. "I got a big one!" She reached up with her other hand to grab the rest of it. "OH WOW!"

Fluttershy didn't move at all, except for a slight wobbling as she almost passed out.

Applejack looked to her left and looked to her right. She tried to be discrete while not being discrete at all, and moved one hand off the table to feel below, through her gown. She blushed.

Dash's brow was furrowed. She wasn't particularly happy. She was more a shade of green than blushing red.

Rarity really did manage to be discrete. Both of her hands remained on the table, perfectly poised, and she sat there with perfect posture. Twilight, who was sitting next to her at the table, noticed that Rarity was experimentally rubbing her knees together, all under the table and out of the view of other guests.

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes. She was in no particular hurry to check herself. She had cast this spell on herself more than once. And she knew there would be plenty of time. Luna's special party was just getting started.

Their attention was finally broken when a nearby party guest ripped off her gown and sat right on the table. Her laughing husband started to fellate her in front of everybody else.

"Oh, great," Dash said. "Now I guess everybody is going to have sex."

"Yeah, well," Twilight said. "That's the thing about the spell. It doesn't just give women penises. It makes everybody really, really horny."

"Like some kinda side effect?" AJ asked.

"I really don't know," Twilight said. "It could be a part of the magic. Or it could just be psychological."

"Hey, girls, look at this!" Pinkie Pie squealed, and stood up, pulling up her dress and exposing her new dick to everybody. "Isn't it great?" Rarity found it wobbling inches away from her nose and she snapped her face away.

"Pinkie! What on earth are you doing?"

"Isn't it awesome? Look at all the veins."

"I'm trying not to. That's gross, gross, gross!"

"Look, if you push on the veins, you can see which way the blood is flowing!" Pinkie Pie was already semi-erect, and it was still growing. It was massive at the base, and seemed to taper towards the end, even though the head was still very large. "Ooo," she said, as the head began to lift up on its own and stick out sideways.

"Oh my," said Fluttershy, "That is a very big one. Probably the biggest I've ever seen."

"Hey, Fluttershy, let's do it!"

"Um," said Fluttershy.

"Pinkie Pie!" said Rainbow Dash. "You're going to have sex with your own friends? Here? Now?"

"Yeah, Pinkie," said AJ. "What's gotten into you?"

"Um," said Fluttershy.

"It's not inside of me, silly, it's on the outside," Pinkie said. "And besides, who else would I have sex with? I don't even know any of these other people!"

"Um," said Fluttershy.

"I have to admit, she's got a bit of a point," Rarity said. "Some of these people are most off-putting. You know, I don't mind attending an orgy. But for the sake of basic etiquette, they should tell you it's an orgy on the invitations. This is most impolite."

"OK, besides that," Dash said. "Are you going to just push Fluttershy around like that, Pinkie?"

"Um, I'll do it" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Applejack. "You know how sensitive Fluttershy is. You can't just go flopping on top of her or nothin'."

Um, I said I'll do it" said Fluttershy.

"Now wait just a minute," Rarity said. "Fluttershy is a woman, just like the rest of us. She's got womanly needs, just like the rest of us."

"Yeah!" said Pinkie. "You can't just assume that Fluttershy doesn't want my big fat cock just because she's so sensitive. Twilight, what do you think?"

"Well, I..."

"I SAID I WANT IT INSIDE OF ME!" Fluttershy screamed. Half the table turned to look at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a loud mouth."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Pinkie took off the rest of her clothes and walked around the table to Fluttershy.

"I can't believe this is happening," Applejack said, doing a bad job of not watching.

Pinkie Pie approached Fluttershy, who was still sitting at the table. Her cock was only a few inches away from Fluttershy's face when she said, "Hey, Fluttershy, watch this!" Pinkie started to swivel her hips left and right, sending her erection swinging back and forth and making loud whapping noises as it slapped against her hips. As a counter motion, Pinkie's big, bouncy tits went flopping around in the opposite direction. Fluttershy burst into giggling and covered her mouth with her hand. When Pinkie started to slow down, Fluttershy gingerly reached forward and caught Pinkie's dick. She looked up into Pinkie's face and Pinkie was looking back down at her with those big blue eyes of hers. Fluttershy looked down at Pinkie's dick, at her long slender fingers wrapped around the shaft, right behind the head. She gave it a bit of a squeeze and the head turned a deeper shade of pink; it always was Pinkie's best color. Fluttershy reached up and wrapped her other hand around the base of Pinkie's cock. She looked back up into Pinkie's face and started to slowly lean forward. She watched Pinkie's smile start to stretch across her face. That big toothy grin started to appeared between her lips. Fluttershy lowered her eyes one more time to Pinkie's dick. She had a very close view of the head before she slowly stuck it into her mouth. Finally, she closed her eyes.

The four remaining friends watched Pinkie's face as it changed. Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Her jaw dropped wide open. When she finally noticed her friends were watching, she held up her arms and mouthed the words, "oh my god!" Then she said them out loud, "oh my god! You girls have to try this!"

Pinkie Pie looked down. She lifted and separated her own breasts for a better view. She watched as her long dick extended all of the way from her body, through both of Fluttershy's hands, and disappeared into her mouth.

Fluttershy was slow. Pinkie's big, warm dick head seemed to fill up her mouth. She ran her tongue underneath it, below, where the skin came up in the middle and left two fleshy lobes to either side. She ran her tongue up, and just slightly into the hole, and then across the big, flat surface on top. She rubbed her lips over the rim of it. Fluttershy was simply content to hold the head in her mouth and play with it. She would have just sucked on it all night if Pinkie didn't keep pushing with her hips.

Pinkie was thrusting gently at first. Fluttershy's head was rocking back and forth instead of Pinkie's cock going further into her mouth. Pinkie lowered her hands and held them across Fluttershy's head. Now Pinkie was holding Fluttershy's head in place and now her cock was sliding in when she pumped her hips. Fluttershy let go of Pinkie's cock with her hands, and placed them on Pinkie's soft, smooth sides. Pinkie was still thrusting gently and her dick wasn't going in much past the head. Fluttershy took a deep breath through her nose and opened her mouth as wide as it would go. She was willing to accept Pinkie, but didn't know how much she could take or for how long.

Pinkie was already beginning to lose control of her body. She hadn't really appreciated just how good a blowjob could feel on the receiving end. She started pumping her hips erratically. Fluttershy ran her hands up Pinkie's thighs to her ass, and squeezed. Pinkie's erratic thrusting was becoming forceful. Her cock was going in half way, then three quarters of the way. Fluttershy was starting to choke. Her eyes were open wide now and she could only see Pinkie's lower belly. She tried to grab hold of Pinkie's butt, tried to pull her away, but she couldn't get a grip. Pinkie dug the tips of her fingers into Fluttershy's scalp, and pulled her close. She pulled her all the way. Fluttershy's lips were slid all of the way to the base of Pinkie's erection. Pinkie held her there for a moment, forcing Fluttershy to deepthroat her as she rocked her hips back and forth into Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy tried her best to maintain it, then moved her hands to Pinkie's hips and finally forced her away.

Fluttershy took a huge gasp of breath. "Oh, wow!" was all she could say.

"I know, right?" Pinkie smiled. "We totally have to fuck!"

"Yay!" Fluttershy said, as she stood up from her chair and pulled off her shoes, stockings, and panties. "Do I need to take my gown off? In front of all these people?" Fluttershy let off a little squeak.

"Why, no," Pinkie said. "No, you don't. Leave it on. Please." Pinkie grinned. Fluttershy turned towards the table, waffled indecisively turned her back towards the table, then back towards it, entirely uncertain how Pinkie Pie wanted to take her. Finally, Fluttershy turned her back towards the table, and Pinkie Pie helped her lay down on her back. Rarity moved some table ware out of the way for them. Pinkie spread apart Fluttershy's knees and hiked up her gown. She stared down in surprise.

"Hey, Twilight. Twilight, look at this!" Pinkie hiked up Fluttershy's gown even further, exposing her penis to their other four friends. Fluttershy covered her face and her whole body flushed.

"I told you Pinkie, we all grew one," Twilight said.

"But why is it so small?" Pinkie asked. "Come on, Fluttershy," get it up.

"Um, I think it already is up. All the way," Fluttershy said. Pinkie, disbelieving, grabbed a hold of it. It was rock hard. It also barely extended the width of her palm. It was the smallest erection she'd ever seen on an adult before.

"Everybody's different, Pinkie," Twilight said. "Everybody's unique."

Pinkie looked back down at Fluttershy's little dick. She looked at her own, which was clearly several times its size. She also noticed that the end of it was almost touching Fluttershy's pink, wet pussy. Pinkie leaned forward and started to rub her head between Fluttershy's delicate lips. "Oh, this feels so good!" she called out. She found the hole and started to press in. The head slipped in. Pinkie lost her breath, in pleasure and surprise. Fluttershy was smiling up at her. Pinkie started to stick it in deeper.

"Oh!" Fluttershy said. Pinkie pushed harder. It didn't seem to go in very smoothly. "OH!" Fluttershy winced.

"Are you OK?" Pinkie asked.

"It's just so big. Go slow please."

Pinkie went slower. She took careful control of herself, which wasn't easy considering how good Fluttershy's pussy felt. Pinkie was looking down and watching closely. She watched the way Fluttershy's pink lips were being spread apart as her cock was sliding in. She watched as her lips were pulled out a bit as Pinkie slid her cock out, and how the shaft was glistening with wetness. Pinkie watched and watched, and soon noticed that her whole cock was going all the way in, and it was glorious. Pinkie looked into Fluttershy's face and Fluttershy had her eyes closed, a contented smile on her face. She looked beautiful, and Pinkie had never felt quite that way about her before. Pinkie slowly leaned down on Fluttershy's body, pressing her large bare breasts against the well-filled bosom of Fluttershy's gown. Pinkie kissed Fluttershy on the lips, and set to work fucking her properly.

"Well," Rarity turned to the others. "It certainly is an interesting evening. And why is that, do you suppose, darling?" she said to Twilight.

"Pardon?" said Twilight.

"Why would one woman, subjected to this spell, be so well-endowed, while another woman might be so... petite?"

"I really don't know, Rarity. It's a mystery. For every woman it's different. Sometimes it can even change for the same woman between castings, but that's much rarer. It's usual that one woman has a certain size, and that's just how she is. Although, to be honest, this is a very powerful and unusual spell, and it isn't cast very often."

"Well," said Rarity. "Do you suppose it might be genetic somehow? Or perhaps the magic is influenced by pure force of personality?"

"You mean...," Applejack started to speak. "You mean, because Pinkie Pie's a real character, a real extroverted sort of character, then that's why she's got a big ol' honkin' willy? And because Fluttershy is so shy then she's just that itty bitty little thing?"

"Precisely," Rarity said. "At least that's my theory. Perhaps it can be extended further. To other traits."

"Such as?" AJ asked skeptically.

"Class. Beauty. Refinement. A certain je ne sais quoi."

"Oh, I see," Applejack said. "So a pretty girl from a rich family who went to finishing school would have a bigger willy than some ugly, poor, backwards girl from the middle of nowhere."

"Could be," said Rarity.

"So what you're saying is, you think you got a bigger one than I have."

"Ahh! Applejack!" Rarity acted offended. "I've never said you were ugly."

"That tears it. I'm betting mine is bigger than yours, and this whole cockamamie theory of yours is a bunch of bumpkis. I ain't got refinement or money or Jenny St. Croix., but we sure pack some heat in my family. So you show me yours, an ah'll show you mine, and it'll all be settled."

"Well, I never!" Rarity said. She looked around. Except for herself, Applejack, Dash and Twilight, everybody was in a state of undress and enjoying passionate sex. Even a grunting Pinkie was hammering her cock into a squeaking, giggling Fluttershy on the table right next to them. "On the other hand, I suppose we'll see sooner or later tonight. Are you sure you're ready? You're... up... for a satisfactory comparison?"

"Oh, believe you me, missy. I'm rearin' to go."

Applejack and Rarity stared each other down. They started tearing at their gowns and pulling them up over their heads. They took off their shoes, undergarments, and everything else, still staring into each others' eyes from across the table. Then they were sitting there, naked. They each quickly glanced at each others' breasts. Both pairs were equal in size and shape. Applejacks were pale white, with bright pink nipples. She had a distinct tan line, with the white skin contrasted sharply with her deep farmer's tan. Rarity, on the other hand, spent more time in a tanning salon. Her skin was nearly the same color all over. Her nipples were perhaps a bit darker than Applejack's tan, but her skin overall was paler. Once, months ago, they had a spat while forced to spend the night at Twilight's library. The spat had led to competitiveness and in the course of events they had ended up sleeping naked in the same bed. They had sized each other up before and, finding themselves equals, had made the best of the situation. But that was without being under the influence of any supernatural magic.

"1...," said Applejack.

"2...," said Rarity.

"3!" said Applejack. They both stood up together and their erections were sticking out over the table, quite clear over the white table cloth. "Ha!" Applejack said. "I knew it! Your theory is a bunch of hooey. We're equals!" Both of their penises were of equal length and equal girth. They weren't as big as Pinkie's or as small as Fluttershy's, but seemed modestly suited to fit their frames.

"Hardly," said Rarity. "This only validates my theory. And we're certainly not equals."

"Come again? What in the hey are you talking about?"

"Your foreskin, darling. It's simply repulsive." Rarity's head was a deep rosy color. It stuck out, well-formed and smooth. Applejack's head, on the other hand, wasn't visible. The foreskin from her shaft extended up and over the head, and ended in a little puckered tip.

"Now wait just a minute. You're saying that because yours is cut, that makes it better than mine?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rarity said. "I'd most certainly say so. Because I am 'cut,'" she gestured quotation marks with her fingers, "as you so crudely put it... I am clean. And proper. And... well groomed. My penis is simply a reflection of the woman that I am." Rarity stuck her nose up in the air and huffed.

Applejack frowned. She positively fumed. She started walking around the end of the table, shooting daggers from her eyes at Rarity the whole time. She was distracted briefly when she glanced down to look at Pinkie flopping all over on top of Fluttershy. Applejack rounded the end and approached Rarity. She got up in Rarity's face. They were close enough that their titties pressed into each other, and they could feel their cocks sliding against each other as they wobbled from side to side.

"So what you're saying is that your thingy is better than my thingy," AJ said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rarity replied.

"Ah guess there's only one way to settle this."

"And what would that be, pray tell?"

"We're at an orgy, ain't we? You want to flip to see who goes first?"

"Oh!" said Rarity. "You're not sticking that disgusting thing inside of me! No no no!"

"Exuuucuse me?"

"It must be filthy. When was the last time you washed that thing?"

"When was the... ah... ah just grew it ten minutes ago! Are you wrong in the head?" AJ's mouth was hanging open in shock and frustration. She was using her tongue to push out her lower lip. She couldn't tell if this was Rarity being serious or joking.

"If anybody 'goes', it shall be me who 'goes' on you." Again, Rarity huffed.

Applejack squinted her eyes and shook her head, speechless. She turned away from her, angry. She was ready to prove she was a bigger woman than Rarity, in spirit if not in body. She placed both of her hands on the table, palms down. She stuck out her ass, as if to present herself to Rarity. She tossed her long blond pigtails over her shoulder, then craned her neck to look at her, still frowning.

Rarity, gloating, twirled her finger through one of the curls in her hair, then flicked it away. She reached down and grabbed her cock, and started to approach Applejack.

"Wait a second," Applejack said. She thrust her hips forward so that they were placed against the table. Then she rolled over, swinging her leg elegantly. She lied, with her back down, on the table. With one hand, she reached down to stroke her pussy. She used two fingers to spread her pink lips wide. She was already dripping wet. A third finger dove in deep. Her knees were spread wide, and she hoped that the sight was at the very least distasteful to Rarity. With her other hand, she grabbed her cock. She waved it back and forth, then started to stroke it up and down. She pulled at the foreskin, but it was ample enough that the head never appeared, even as she jerked it. "If you're going to fuck me first... and I mean first, then you're going to have to look at it while you fuck me."

Rarity threw her head back and let out a heavy sigh, loud enough for everyone who was paying attention to her to hear. She started walking forward, but instead of mounting Applejack, she spun around, and then laid, with her back down on the table, next to Rarity. She held her cock straight up in the air.

"Well, if I have look at it," she said, "I'm certainly not going to do all the work."

Again, Applejack was shocked by the insolence. She rolled over on top of Rarity. It was a simple act of aggression, rather than an attempt to mount her. Then she looked into Rarity's deep, beautiful eyes. Her long, deep purple curls were poured all over the table cloth. Applejack stood straight up on her knees. She reached behind herself, and grabbed a hold of Rarity's firm circumsized cock. She guided the stone hard head between her wet, eager lips.

Applejack lowered herself down onto it. It wasn't the largest she had ever known, but it was just as satisfactory. She squeezed Rarity's tits with her hands, then leaned down onto her body. Applejack started to fuck.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight watched. Dash was on the same side of the table as Applejack and Rarity's heads. They were close enough to reach out and touch. She watched as Rarity's face contorted and twisted in unexpected pleasure She watched as AJ nibbled and kissed at Rarity's shoulders as they fucked.

Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight, seated across the table. Twilight was also watching Rarity and Applejack. She had a much closer view of the business end of the action, and seemed much more attentive.

"Hi, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight jumped, as if startled, then looked across the table at Rainbow Dash. She placed an elbow on the table and her chin in her palm. "Hi, Dash," she said.

"Looks like this is quite an orgy," Dash said. "Looks like every one is involved."

"Even the staff," Twilight said. She glanced around. The various waiters, guards, maids, and chefs had all shown up and started fucking the guests. All social order had completely broken down. Everyone had stripped and was having sex. Everyone except for Dash and Twilight.

"Everyone except for you and me," Dash said.

"I guess so," Twilight said. There was a long, awkward pause. "Is that OK? I mean we don't have to..."

"No, no," Dash said. "You're pretty cool. It's just..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I'm the only one here. But I'm... not really a big fan of dicks."

"I know, Dash," Twilight said. Her eyebrows raised in a genuine expression of sympathy. "I'm sorry. I really didn't know Luna was going to do this. It's pretty unfair to you."

"Oh, it's OK," Dash said. Her voice squeaked in the way it did when she was trying to sound sincere, but was rather insecure. "I mean, it's not like anybody's pussy went anywhere, right? They're all still there?"

"Of course!" Twilight smiled. "Is that what you want? It wouldn't be any fun if you were uncomfortable."

"OK, cool. But... you like dicks, don't you?" Dash asked.

"Oh, sure," Twilight said. "I definitely like them better. They're pretty much the best genitalia."

Dash laughed so hard she snorted. "What?"

"Oh sure. It's like babies."

"Babies? What?"

"Have you ever had to take care of a baby? They're awful. They scream. They cry. They soil themselves. They're up all night. They always need attention. They're always throwing up. They're always getting sick. So why would anybody put up with a baby?"

"Um..."

"Instinct. Parents instinctively love their children, no matter how horrible they are. Even non-parents get it if they suddenly have to take care of a baby. If it weren't for instinct, parents would throw their babies to the wolves. And vaginas are kind of the same way."

"Um..."

"They're pretty ugly to look at. They're usually pretty stinky. They don't taste very good. When judged objectively, penises are just plain-old more aesthetically pleasing. And I'm not even considering the gross stuff..."

"Twilight!" Dash interrupted.

"I...," Twilight paused, with her mouth open mid-sentence. "Oh god, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Nerd out again? Yeah, a little. You know, you sure know how to charm a girl."

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Twilight blushed and buried her face in her palms.

"Let's just say I'm going to have to disagree with your opinion," Dash smirked.

Twilight took in a deep breath and looked up at Dash. "Tell you what? How about you come over here, and let me make it up to you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Dash said. Her grin was stretched from ear to ear. She started to walk around the table. She passed Rarity and Applejack. Rarity was still grinding away on top of AJ. She passed Pinkie and Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash stopped. Pinkie was out of shape, but she was getting a real work out fucking Fluttershy. She was covered in sweat. She was glistening. She looked as if she had been rubbed down with oil. Dash had a clear view of both of them from behind. She could see both of their pussies, Pinkie's above, Fluttershy's below. Fluttershy's was filled with Pinkie's cock, but Dash didn't find it any less erotic. Dash felt her gown in a way she hadn't felt it before. There was pressure. She looked down below. Her gown was bulging out just a bit at her crotch. It had to be her erection, she realized. It felt so strange. She looked back at her friends. She could just plant her face right in there if she wanted to. Neither of them would mind. Or... Or she could pull off her gown and use her dick. She could stick it into Pinkie and fuck her while Pinkie fucked Fluttershy. She stepped closer. She raised her hands and placed them on the back of Pinkie's thighs. She moved her hands up to Pinkie's butt. She couldn't have gotten a grip if she wanted. Pinkie's skin was slippery and squirmy as she pumped her hips. Pinkie turned her head back to Dash and smiled, but didn't say anything. Pinkie returned her attention to Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure, but it looked like Pinkie was arching her back, as if positioning herself for Dash.

Dash looked up, and to her left. Twilight was watching her. Her eyebrows were raised. Twilight's expression was one of anticipation. Longing? Worry? Loss? Dash left Pinkie's backside. She rounded the table and walked up to Twilight.

"You know, Twilight? I was just thinking. If you like dicks and I like pussies..."

Twilight laughed. "Way ahead of you, Dash. It's not as bad as you think. Come here." Twilight reached out and grabbed Dash's gown. Twilight pulled her close. She pulled the gown up over her head. She pulled Dash's panties down just far enough that her dick popped out, then she stuck it in her mouth.

Dash nearly doubled over the top of Twilight's head. This was a new and entirely unexpected pleasure. She could feel herself deep inside of Twilight's mouth. Then down her throat. She could feel Twilight's nose rubbing just above her crotch. Rainbow Dash had to look. She pulled off her gown and unhooked her bra. She looked down.

At first she only saw the top of Twilight's head, with her dark purple hair and lighter highlights. Then she started to pull away. Dash watched as her wet cock came sliding out from between Twilight's lips. It just kept sliding out. It was small and skinny compared to Pinkie's, or even Rarity's and Applejack's, but to Dash it seemed huge. Twilight pulled back to the point where Dash's head was still in her mouth. She looked up at Dash with her big dark eyes. Dash's hips twitched reflexively in passion.

Twilight, without seeming to move her head, pulled her lips back across Dash's head until they were pursed across the end, then she kissed the tip of it. Dash was stunned. It was so big and so pink, almost purple. She reached down and grabbed her own cock for the first time. She rubbed the head back and forth across Twilight's moist lips a few times, enjoying the new sensation. Then Dash raised it up just a bit and slapped it a few times against Twilight's lips, as if spanking them. She reached back and grabbed the back of Twilight's head at the same time Twilight opened her mouth wide.

Dash pushed her hips forward and Twilight stuck her neck out. Twilight, despite the oddly proportioned size of Dash's head, was able to deepthroat her with ease. Dash enjoyed every second it. Looking down and watching it was almost as good as the feeling itself.

Dash rubbed her hands across her tits. They were small, almost non-existent, but they were as sensitive as any other woman's. Her nipples stood out firmly on her chest. She ran them between her fingers. She pinched them, then twisted. Dash moaned, and it rose into a scream. Her scream joined a chorus of screams and other noises coming from the orgy. It joined Rarity's, and Fluttershy's, and Pinkie's.

Twilight released the cock from her mouth. "Hey," said Dash, "why are you stopping?"

Twilight stood up. "I kind of wanted to move on," she said. "You seemed to be getting pretty excited. You don't want to get too excited too fast, you know."

"Oh yeah, right," Dash said. Dash looked over at Rarity and Applejack. She had a good view of Rarity's cock sliding in and out of AJ's pussy as she rode her. She started thinking about the argument they had, and how AJ decided to make Rarity look at her cock. Then Dash's glance turned to look down at Twilight's body. There was a bulge in Twilight's gown. It was hard to tell because of all the fabric, but it seemed large. "Could you, um, turn around?" she asked Twilight.

Twilight shot her a sort of lopsided grin, then spun around. She bent over, with her arms on the table. She bent her head back and gave Dash a sort of "come hither" look. Dash felt the blood pressure in her cock skyrocket, as if the head was about to explode. Dash hiked up Twilight's skirt until it was up on her back and exposing her ass. It was a pale white; she didn't get to the tanning salon like Rarity or even spend much time outdoors like Applejack.

Rainbow Dash didn't mind. She ran her fingers down the crack of Twilight's ass, down to her thighs, and then back up to her pussy. Twilight was soaking wet. Rainbow Dash plunged two fingers into her, and Twilight sighed. Dash edged her penis closer. She had a strange mix of excitement and reluctance on her face. Finally, she replaced her fingers with the tip of her cock. It went sliding right in to the base. Dash's eyes bulged. She grabbed Twilight's waist with her hands. She pumped vigorously three more times. Twilight was so warm. So smooth. So indescribably wonderful. Dash loved the way her butt cheeks were pressed up against her hips. The way her stiff cock felt so different penetrating Twilight's softness. Dash started pumping again, hard. She used short, rapid-fire strokes. She fucked Twilight like there was no tomorrow. She might be exhausted and out of breath in a few minutes, but she didn't care and didn't bother to pace herself. She was practically trying to climb up her back. The slapping on Twilight's ass echoed throughout the grand hall and mixed with the rest of the noises of the orgy. Twilight grit her teeth and bore it.

Pinkie was almost losing total control of her body. Her fucking had lost all rhythm. Sometimes she would try to prop herself up on her hands only to slip and fall on top of Fluttershy with a wet smack. Her hair was becoming wet and getting pasted to her forehead and back. Her great big tits were flopping wildly up and down and drops of sweat were flying off her nipples as they shook. The only thing louder than her heavy breathing was the wet slapping sound of her body striking the inside of Fluttershy's upper thighs. The only thing she still had control over was her rigid cock, and she was about to lose control of that too.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" she panted. "Something's happening!"

Fluttershy squeaked. "What? What's happening?"

"Something's coming. Oh god, I think I'm coming! Something's coming out!"

"Oh, that's wonderful. Good for you!"

"It's coming out! It's coming out! It's coming out!" Pinkie looked down at Fluttershy's body. She pulled Fluttershy's gown to her neck, exposing her bra. She frantically unhooked the fasteners in front, and Fluttershy's enormous floppy tits spilled outwards and to each side. The sight was all Pinkie needed. Pinkie pumped hard into Fluttershy's pussy one last time, then leaned backwards on both knees. She hooked one arm underneath Fluttershy's knee for balance, and with her other hand pulled out her dick and came.

"Ya...," Fluttershy tried to speak but was interrupted when a big white glob of come landed on her, across her upper and lower lip, but mostly in her mouth. Pinkie was jerking her cock and a great fountain of white gobs were flying everywhere. "Y...," again a long streamer landed on her, from her forehead, down across her eye and all the way to her chin. Cum was landing all over Fluttershy. It got all over her tits. It pooled in her belly button. Only when Pinkie's orgasm was over and she stopped jerking it did the last little bit dribble out of the end of her cock and spill onto Fluttershy's well-fucked pussy. "Yay!" Fluttershy finally managed to say as she looked into Pinkie's smiling, contented face with one eye closed. Fluttershy sat up on the table as the cooling cum started to drip off of her. She started using her gown to wipe some of it up when Pinkie kissed her. Pinkie shoved in her tongue and tried to lick up the salty cum that Fluttershy had already swallowed. Pinkie planted kisses all over Fluttershy's gooey face, then, exhausted, went over to one side and laid down on the table on her back.

Fluttershy took off the rest of her clothes and wiped off some of the cum. She wasn't particularly fussy about it. Then she laid down next to Pinkie and put her cheek to her soft, wet, squishy breast. Pinkie was still out of breath. Fluttershy could hear her heart pumping a mile a minute.

"Wow, you were amazing," Fluttershy said.

Pinkie nodded her head, but was too flustered to talk. This wasn't a common occurrence.

"Can I ask, um, what's it like?" Fluttershy wanted to know.

Pinkie took a deep breath and her eyes grew wide and dreamy. "It's like... it's like... it's like when you're fisting a girl. Only your fist is right in the middle of your body right above your pussy and only instead of your fist it's like really sensitive like your clit or something only ginormous and then wow zoom a whole bunch of stuff comes out! Oh, Fluttershy, you have to try it!"

"Oh, um, that sounds... nice. So, um, who do you think I should ask? I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, you like that, don't you, Rarity?" Applejack was staring Rarity right in her eyes as she was driving her pussy down onto Rarity's cock. Sometimes she shook her hips as she did so, both front and back and side to side. It was clear from the way that Rarity was moaning and biting her lip that she did.

"Yes!" Rarity squealed.

"Do you like that?" Applejack grinned down at her.

"I told you! Yes!"

"I wanna hear you say it!" Applejack commanded.

Rarity took a deep breath and rolled her eyes in frustration. "Well, I like it, Applejack. I am just... oh, god!" Her eyes flew shut as she winced in ecstasy. "I am just not... mmm... big on talking. As it were."

Applejack grunted as one particularly hard thrust almost sent her to the edge. "Hmm. Oh, you aren't, are you? Let's see if this'll get you squealin'."

Applejack, so far, had been laying on top of Rarity, tits pressed against tits. She had been driving herself backwards onto Rarity's cock. Now she started to lift herself up. She placed her hands against Rarity's tits, and Rarity grabbed a hold of AJ's wrists for support. Applejack used her fingers to squeeze and pinch at Rarity's soft, cushiony breasts. She pinched hard enough to cause pain. Her nails left marks. Rarity loved it and she let out a throaty gasp. Applejack started working Rarity's cock up and down now. Still with shallow strokes, still grinding on it.

Applejack sat straight up now. She abandoned Rarity's breasts and cupped her own. Rarity played with her own tits after Applejack let go. She pinched her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, and twisted hard. She moaned again. She spread her fingers as far apart as they would go, mashed her tits together, and then squeezed again, driving her nails in again. Her hips involuntarily raised up off the table, lifting up Applejack.

Applejack took it as a cue. She started raising herself up nearly the full length of Rarity's cock before slamming her pussy back down again. She moved her hands back behind her head and grabbed at her ponytail. She arched her back like she did when she rode the iron bull down at the bar. Her two tits were sticking way out in space, bouncing up and down. She hammered her pussy down, down, down onto Rarity's cock, over and over. Harder and faster each time. Her big, long erection was slapping down onto Rarity's belly with each stroke. The spanking noise rose above the chatter of the orgy.

Rarity stopped squeezing her breasts. She spread them apart, raised her head, and looked between them. The sight of her own cock penetrating Applejack pleased her. But what interested her more was the sight of Applejack's dick flapping up and down as she fucked. Every time the heaviness of it slapped against her belly, Rarity grew more aroused.

She reached up and tried to catch it. She caught it between her hand and her belly when it swung downwards. She felt the warmth and firmness of it in her grip. AJ's fucking started to slow down to a grind. She smiled as Rarity was finally showing interest. Rarity got a better look at it with AJ going slow, and it was much closer than she had seen it before. She hefted it upwards so she could look at it from beneath. Then she lowered it again so it was pointed straight at her face. Slowly, very slowly, Rarity started to stroke the shaft. She stroked the base first, but slowly started to move up to the head. She got to the base of the head, were the skin was rolling over it, and just gingerly kept stroking. "Oh, my," she said. With her other hand, she carefully grabbed the tip of AJ's foreskin between her thumb and finger, and played with it a bit. AJ slowed to a halt completely. She chuckled deeply as Rarity played with her cock. Sweat was beading on her forehead. Rarity's stiff cock was still deep inside of her, as deep as it would go. It wasn't easy just keeping it in there; she wanted to hump on it. But the sight of Rarity's fascination was too much.

Rarity worked her fingers back and forth over AJ's head. Her foreskin went sliding with them. Only the very pink tip of her head was exposed. "Oh my," Rarity repeated. "It's so soft." AJ chuckled. "It's so silky and smooth. It's so luxurious." Rarity rolled the foreskin back, exposing most of the head. She placed her finger on top of it and Applejack gasped. It was the first time she had experienced the sensitive head being stimulated. Rarity pulled AJ's foreskin back over her head and her own finger. She rolled her finger around inside, letting it stretch the skin as she rubbed the head.

"Well, you'll just have to get up, darling," Rarity said.

"Uh, what?" AJ asked.

"Get up, get up!"

"But we ain't even through!" AJ pulled a leg up and climbed off of Rarity. Her wet cock came sliding out of AJ's pussy and slapped against her belly. Rarity jumped a bit, almost as if she had forgotten it was there. She placed her hands on AJ's hips and forced her to sit down on the table. Then she got off the table, bent under it, and looked for her purse. When she got back up from underneath, she was wearing her glasses. "Uhhh...," Applejack was unsure of what to say.

Rarity sat down in a chair, and pulled it close. She grabbed a hold of Applejack's boner and leaned in close. The nub of skin was puckered and sticking out a fraction of an inch. Rarity admired it for a moment, and then stuck out her tongue. She touched it, tip to tip. She puckered her lips and sucked on it for a bit - just the tip. She stuck out her tongue again and this time jammed it forward, sticking it up and under Applejack's foreskin. She licked up and over the head, down, and then back up the other side. She pulled up at it with her tongue and AJ's foreskin was soon glistening wet. Rarity pulled her tongue back into her mouth and allowed AJ's foreskin to creep back up over her head. Rarity pressed forward with her lips, and took Applejack's penis into her mouth, using her firm lips to slide her foreskin back and forth across her head.

AJ grabbed at the head in her lap. She grabbed at Rarity's ears. She bent forward and rested her tits on Rarity's purple hair. Then she stretched back up as Rarity's lips started working all of the way down her shaft. "Ah wasn't expecting this," she gasped before she started to scream.

As gracefully as Rarity was using her tongue, Dash was fucking Twilight with a steel resolve. She had never felt like this before. Muscles that she had never used before were going weak and numb. Sweat was pouring down her flat chest and between her hips and Twilight's ass. It was making loud, rapid-fire squelching noises as she rammed her cock home. Dash was pressing down on Twilight, putting a lot of weight onto her hips. Sometimes she actually lifted her back feet up off the ground, placing all her weight on Twilight's back, as she was fucking her certain that she'd be able to handle her small frame.

For her part, Twilight was just trying not to buckle under Dash's weight. She had never been fucked so vigorously for so long by anyone before, and certainly not by anyone with such a small cock. She could feel the knobby head knocking around inside of her. Her own cock was caught up in the fabric of the gown which she had still not taken off. It felt so amazingly hard, and even larger than the last time she had cast the spell on herself. She could feel the front of her dress was wet. The pre-ejaculate was just pouring out of her. She was itching to fuck. As much as she wanted to please Dash, on another level she was getting annoyed. She wanted to throw her off and bone her whether she wanted it or not. Or AJ, or Rarity. Or whoever else wanted it. She bit her tongue and waited for her chance.

Dash was bent over and laying on Twilight's back. Her hips were still a busy blur as she fucked, but her head was motionless and turned to one side. She watched as Rarity's head bobbed up and down on Applejack's lap, which was completely buried in a cascade of purple curls. She watched as Pinkie Pie lied, still sweating, with her back on the table and Fluttershy cuddled up with her. Fluttershy was sucking on one of her nipples and slowly stroking Pinkie's softening cock. The last drop of cum still dripping out of the tip of it. She let it go and started to finger Pinkie's pussy.

Dash watched. And then she started to cum. Suddenly, Dash stood up straight. She planted her feet solidly on the floor. She slowed down her thrusting, but put much more force into each, pulling out almost to the head before slamming in again. She grabbed a hold of Twilight's waist and squeezed very hard. She hammered her cock into Twilight's pussy one last time, leaned back, and pulled up on Twilight's waist; Twilight's feet started to lift off the floor.

Dash shut her eyes tight and yelled out loudly. Without pumping her cock in or out, Dash shot her load inside of Twilight. Twilight gasped when she could actually feel Dash cumming inside of her. Her knobby head suddenly felt smoother, creamier. Dash stood there stiffly for a moment, and shot her load again, and again inside of Twilight. She pulled Twilight's body up close and squeezed at her breasts. She shot one more load, and then let go. Twilight bent down over the table again. Dash withdrew, and stepped away from Twilight's ass. One long sticky streamer of cum stretched between Dash's dick and Twilight's pussy, and then broke. Dash took several more steps backwards. She planted her hands on her knees and bent over a bit to catch her breath, exactly as she would after finishing a race. She looked up at Twilight's ass. Her cheeks were still pasty white, except for the patches where Dash had been pounding them. Those were a rosy pink. Her dark little asshole was between them, and bright pink and spread pussy beneath. A long goopy rope of Dash's cum was sliding out and down Twilight's thigh. Dash was pleased by the sight. She was especially pleased by the way Twilight was rocking and flexing her ass in post-coital bliss.

Dash stood up and put her hands on her hips. She looked at her other friends, wondering what was next.

Pinkie had finally caught her breath. Her skin was still flushed, but she had finally stopped sweating so profusely. She sat straight up. She didn't even notice that she had knocked Fluttershy over as she did so. Pinkie turned her head to her right, and noticed Rarity was fellating Applejack. She rolled over for a better look, and her big round ass hit an already off-balanced Fluttershy, sending her to the floor.

Pinkie Pie didn't even notice. Fluttershy, who hadn't been hurt, got back up but said nothing. Pinkie's attention was now focused on Rarity. She sat next to Applejack and watched. Applejack now had the palms of her hands on the table, and was leaning back a bit. Her nose was stuck high up in the air as she focused on the sensation of her cock deep inside of Rarity's throat.

Pinkie leaned back herself, all the way back on the table. She propped her head up so she still had a view of Rarity's head. "Hiya, Rarity!" she said cheerfully.

Rarity's head continued to bob up and down. She paid no attention. Pinkie Pie spread her knees further apart. She reached down and idly started to scratch at the base of her cock. Her fingers moved lower still and she played with her pussy.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked Rarity.

This time Rarity stopped fellating Applejack. She pulled the cock out all the way to the tip, then used her lips to push the skin all the way back off the head, which she sucked into her mouth. She looked over at Pinkie Pie. She said nothing, her mouth being full, but Pinkie Pie had her attention.

"Oh, that," Pinkie Pie said. Rarity started to suck down Applejack's shaft again, but she kept her eye on Pinkie. She disappeared and reappeared every time she moved down between AJ's thighs. "Yeah, that looks like fun and all," Pinkie went on. "But I was just wondering... you haven't cum yet, have you?"

Rarity grabbed a hold of AJ's shaft and started to jack it off. She raised her lips off of it to speak. "No," she said. "Not yet. Why?" She returned the head to her mouth, but kept jerking AJ off. AJ started to take notice, and she lowered her head to look at Rarity's.

"Oh, I was just curious," Pinkie said. "I just came a little while ago. It's pretty fun. I was wondering if you had yet, is all. And, well, you know. Earlier we were talking about my pudgey pudge. And I said it's more cushion for the pushin'. But it seemed to me like you didn't really believe me. So I was kinda wondering... if you're not busy... ya wanna fuck me?"

"Say what?" Applejack turned her head sharply to scowl at Pinkie Pie.

"What?" Rarity asked in a surprised, shrill voice as soon as she could pop the dick out of her mouth.

"It might be a long time before you get a chance for a piece of my pie again. That's all I'm saying. That's an awful lot to pass up."

"She's busy!" Applejack said in a commanding tone of voice.

"Oh, I know I'm a little, how did you put it? Soft around the edge?" Pinkie Pie said. "And I'm not some farm girl with a hard body that's constantly covered in callouses and farm dirt..."

"Callouses?"

"I'm just soft and bendy and comfy and delicate."

"She's busy!"

"Oh, darling, that sounds too tempting to resist!" Rarity let go of AJ's cock and dragged her chair over to Pinkie and sat down between her legs.

"Now wait just a minute!" Applejack ordered.

Rarity ignored her and instead plunged her face down into Pinkie's pussy. Her big, flaccid cock went flapping over Rarity's head as she ate Pinkie out. Pinkie erupted into a series of giggles as she closed up her chubby thighs around Rarity's ears.

Applejack quickly got off the table and stuck her fists on her hips. "Well now don't that beat all!" she yelled at Rarity and Pinkie. She turned to Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Well now don't that beat all!" she repeated. "Ah didn't even finish! Don't get up, Twilight." Twilight had still been bent over the table but was standing up to stretch. AJ placed her hand on Twilight's back and bent her over again. She squared her hips between Twilight's ass. She slapped her erection back and forth between Twilight's thighs with her hand. "Of all the no good, inconsiderate heartless ingrates, I have to run afoul of both Rarity and Pinkie Pie." She found Twilight's sloppy wet cunt with the tip of her cock.

"Applejack, wait. Can I at least take my gown off? I... oh!" Applejack slammed her cock into Twilight and started fucking hard. Her eyes hadn't left Pinkie and Rarity. "A bunch of heartless, greedy fools is what they are. What the hey?" Applejack looked down. Then she turned her head to look at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash? Did you cum inside of Twilight?"

"Uh," Rainbow Dash said. She didn't want to earn the wrath of a scorned Applejack. "Maybe a little."

"You call this a little?" AJ looked down again and saw Dash's white seed flowing down her shaft. "Well, that's just swell. First Rarity and Pinkie Pie give me the blue balls, or whatever it is that girls with willies get, then I get sloppy seconds with Twilight. Ah guess it's just one of those days."

Dash watched a bit as AJ angrily fucked Twilight. AJ was still shaking her head and occasionally glancing over at Pinkie Pie as she enjoyed Rarity's tongue. Dash started to walk around the table. She walked past Rarity and Pinkie Pie. She approached Fluttershy.

"Well hey, there, Fluttershy," Dash said. Fluttershy was standing alone, naked. She had her arms folded under her enormous breasts and her palms covering her nipples. She looked like she was cold, but Dash knew she was only shy.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said. "Are you, um, having fun?"

"Boy, I'll say," Dash said. "I was just over there humping Twilight. I even came inside of her. It was amazing!"

"Yes, I know. I was watching you. You looked fantastic."

"Oh, I know - but thanks anyway," Dash said. "You know? I was just thinking about you."

"You were?"

"Sure. I was thinking about that one time you came over to my place."

Fluttershy squeaked. Then she blushed. "You mean... you mean the time after you spent the day with the Wonderbolts? Oh, Dash, that was a long time ago."

"Yeah, I know," Dash said. "Maybe a little too long." Dash reached up and took Fluttershy's fingers and pulled them over to her own shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's waist and Fluttershy pulled her close, partly out of affection, partly for concealment. Fluttershy's warm, soft breasts squished up on Dash's flat chest. They could both feel Dash's little hard nipples pressed into Fluttershy's flesh. "I was remembering the last time we used that toy. That was fun. We don't have the toy with us. But we don't really need it tonight, do we?" Dash reached down, and grabbed her little flaccid dick and held it so that it was pointed up. She pressed it into Fluttershy's body and let go. She rubbed up against Fluttershy's erection. Fluttershy was small, but she was very, very hard. Dash knew she must have liked it, because she was slowly rocking her hips, driving her cock up Dash's body as they held each other tight.

"That sounds lovely, Rainbow Dash. But, um, you just came, didn't you? So you probably won't be ready to go again for awhile. That's OK. I don't mind."

"That's true Fluttershy. But, um, what I'm trying to get at...is that I thought, maybe, you would like to stick yours in me."

Fluttershy blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked. Dash didn't know if she even noticed, but Fluttershy was grinding her hips even harder on Dash. Dash nodded to Fluttershy. "Are you sure? Do you even want, um, a penis?"

Dash laughed. "I guess one night isn't going to kill me."

"I... don't want to hurt you."

Dash stifled a laugh. "I think I can take it," she said. Dash reached up and pulled Fluttershy's head down to kiss her. There was tongue, but only a little. It was a passionate, and surprisingly tender kiss. Dash broke it. "So," she said. "Do you want me on top? Or..."

"Bend over!" Fluttershy commanded.

Rarity dove her tongue deep into Pinkie's pussy. She pulled it out and licked all up and down her delicate inner lips. She licked up to her clit, and ran her tongue around it in little tight circles. She sucked it between her lips and bit down on it gently. Pinkie had her soft thighs up against Rarity's head. Her skin was sticky and clammy from all the drying sweat, but Rarity didn't care. In her mind's eye, Rarity was imagining Pinkie in a bath. A bath with expensive soaps, lotions, and perfumes. A bath that washed off all the sweat and left Pinkie's skin silky, slippery and smooth. And oh so soft. Rarity's cock felt like it was about to explode.

Rarity licked broadly up Pinkie's clit, then kissed the base of her cock and the little tuft of well groomed pink hair just above it. She rose higher. She meant to climb on top of Pinkie completely and fuck her right away, but she got distracted by her belly. Rarity plunged her lips into Pinkie's belly button and kissed, sending Pinkie into uncontrollable laughter. Pinkie jiggled and shook as she laughed, which only made Rarity more excited. Rarity rose further, stopping again at Pinkie's tits. She sucked at her nipples and pressed her face into the pillowy breasts, not so much to stimulate Pinkie as to just enjoy the softness of them. Finally, she rose up to Pinkie's face. Pinkie's large, pink lips were parted just slightly. Her laughter had faded, and now her face bore only a look of anticipation. Rarity's lips descended to meet Pinkie's. Almost subconsciously, Rarity drove her iron-hard erection between Pinkie's waiting pussy lips. It slid in smoothly all the way to the base. Rarity rested on top of Pinkie for a moment, bony hips pressing into soft inner thighs, firm tits with erect nipples pressing into soft cushiony tits. Rarity started to pump. It was like fucking a cloud. A cloud with a hot, wet pussy who jiggled and writhed and moaned beneath her. Rarity fucked harder, delicate touching and caressing giving way to raw sex. It wouldn't take Rarity long, she was loving it.

"Ah still can't believe it," Applejack shook her head. She wasn't even looking down as she fucked Twilight from behind. "The nerve of them! Shoot!" Without even realizing what she was doing, she slapped her hand across Twilight's bare butt.

"Ow!" Twilight shouted. A red mark appeared on her white ass, outlining Applejack's fingers.

"Wha's that, Twi?" Applejack finally noticed her lover. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you." Applejack ran her hands along Twilight's upper thighs before grabbing more firmly at her waist. "You know, you're not that bad, actually. Heh. This is the first time ah ever done a girl with my willy before. I was hardly even paying attention, can you believe that?"

"I noticed," Twilight grunted.

"It's actually pretty good, really. I can feel why men get off on this." Applejack slowed down a bit to feel the sensation, then started to ram her cock in harder and faster than she had before. "It's not like I was expecting. I mean, I can feel your whole cooter and all. It's nice 'n' soft 'n' wet. But, like, I can really feel the rim of it, or whatever it's called. The edge of the hole. Where yer lips are at."

"That's great," Twilight grunted.

"It sure is," Applejack said. "Mmm. I think I can get used to this. It's especially firm up top, nearer yer butthole. I dunno, you suppose I'm pressin' into yer buttbone?"

"I don't know," Twilight grunted.

"Mmm, well, whatever it is, it feels mighty fine. Mighty fine." Applejack was really slapping herself into Twilight's ass. Twilight wasn't pudgy, but still her ass cheeks rippled from the force of AJ's thrusting. "Your butt feels pretty good too, I should say."

"Applejack," Twilight moaned, "I really wanted to take my dress off."

"Well now why didn't you just say so, silly?" Applejack said cheerfully. She didn't slow down her fucking, but let go of Twilight's waist. She started pulling Twilight's gown up and off.

"Applejack, wait!" Twilight shouted. It was too late. Twilight's gown got stuck halfway off when it snagged on her earrings and bracelets. Her head and arms ended up buried underneath the heavy fabric. The rest of her body was bare to the world.

"Oh, did I do that?" Applejack said. "I'm awful sorry. Tell you what, we'll get that off of you and get you all fixed up in a jiffy. Just soon as I'm finished."

"What? No. What?" Twilight asked, her voiced muffled from underneath the dress.

"Ah said," Applejack spoke loud enough for half the table to hear, "just as soon as I finish, little missy! Rarity already cheated me out ah finishing! So if you don't mind, I'm just gonna go ahead and finish now! Don't worry, sugarcube, ah won't take long!"

Applejack set to fucking Twilight with all the work ethic of a farm girl. Twilight continued to struggle under her dress for awhile but gave up. Applejack was really grinding it into her. She herself liked a good hard pounding, and figured that's all it took to get off if you had a penis. When she didn't find herself getting off immediately, she got frustrated and redoubled her efforts.

"C'mon, girl!" she shouted at Twilight. "Come on now! Give it to me!" Applejack sqeezed Twilight's hip hard with her left hand and spanked her ass hard with her right. "You know what I like," she spanked her again. "C'mon!" she spanked her again. Applejack grabbed hard with both hands and put all of her strength into her thrusting. Applejack had her hair done up in braided pigtails and they were whipping around. Their vigorous fucking had attracted the attention of a number of the other dinner guests. Many were watching, some were pointing. A few tried to imitate the wild action, but were less successful at it. Twilight's ass was bright red now. Applejack had a healthy bronze glow from all the sweat. Her eyes were clenched shut but her gritting teeth were barred.

"Ahhh, there we go," Applejack moaned as she started to orgasm. "There we go. There we go. There we go." Applejack slowed down her thrusting, but put every last bit of strength into the last few strokes.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" both Twilight and Applejack screamed simultaneously at each stroke. AJ screamed for putting so much effort into it; Twlight screamed from just being fucked so hard.

Applejack pulled her wet, uncircumsized member out of Twilight's raw pussy. She ran it up the crack of Twilight's ass, the friction of her cheeks drawing back Applejack's foreskin to reveal the large, round, red head of her dick. Applejack came. "Hooooo, doggies!" she shouted out.

Twilight's back was long and slender. It was pale, as she never spent much time out doors, but it was beautifully curved like some sculpture of made of good marble. Now Applejack's hot cum was raining down on it, leaving little pearlescent droplets all over it. AJ shot a second load. A third came pouring, weakly, out of the tip of her cock to leave a little pool just above the crack of Twilight's ass. Applejack watched in amazement and enjoyment as the last little bit came dribbling out. She used her hand to rub the cum-covered head to rub even more cum all over Twilight's ass cheeks. She stuck her still-hard cock in between her cheeks and slapped it back and forth a couple of times, before sticking it back inside of Twilight for a few more pumps. One last time to enjoy Twilight's pussy. Then she pulled out for good and stepped away.

"Damn, that was fine," AJ slapped her knee. "Dont'cha think so, Twilight? Twi? Twi?" Applejack helped Twilight stand straight up. She still had the gown tangled hopelessly around her head and wrists. "Now what on earth are you doing, girl?" AJ asked. "Let me help you get out of that mess."

Fluttershy had Rainbow Dash bent over the table. She was using her hand to rub her little, hard cock up and down Dash's pussy and ass, trying to find the right hole. She was getting flustered and having a hard time. She found what she thought was the right one, and pressed forward. Slowly.

"Let me know if it hurts too much," Fluttershy said.

"OK," Dash said, sarcastically.

Fluttershy stopped. "Do you mean 'OK' I'm too big, or 'OK' you'll let me know if I hurt you?"

"What? The second one. Keep going," Dash was starting to wonder if this was a good idea.

"Oh, OK. Good," Fluttershy said, and resumed moving her hips forward. "Mmm, there."

"Is it in yet?" Dash asked.

"Um, what? It's all the way in. I think. Can't you feel it?"

"Oh, there it is," Rainbow Dash said quickly. "Wow, that feels so good. Damn, Fluttershy, give it to me."

Fluttershy started giving it to her. Slow, and carefully. Rainbow Dash, already starting to get bored, reached down and started placing with her flaccid dick.

"Mmm, you like that, huh? I bet you like that, don't you," Fluttershy said softly. She was barely moving her hips at all.

"Umm, Fluttershy? Do you think you could fuck me a little faster?"

"Oh, OK. There you go. Yeah, you want it, don't you. You want the whole thing. Well, I'm giving it to you." If Fluttershy was humping any faster, Rainbow Dash couldn't even tell.

"Faster, Fluttershy, Faster! Fuck me faster. I don't even like cocks but I want you to give it to me faster."

"Oh, OK. You really want me to pound you then. Hope you don't mind not being able to sit down for awhile. Here it goes. Ooooo!" Fluttershy started fucking Rainbow Dash faster. She increased speed from iceberg to snail's pace. Rainbow Dash let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. She slapped her face with her palm and pulled down, stretching out her eyelids.

Rainbow Dash gave up. She laid her head down on the table and looked to her left. Pinkie was right next to her, being fucked by Rarity. Pinkie's head was at the other side of the table. Rarity was really giving it to her. Dash felt a little bit jealous. Pinkie's whole body was quivering in time with Rarity's pelvic thrusting. Rarity was no longer laying on top of her, but had propped herself up on her hands. Pinkie's great big tits were swinging and flopping around. Dash tried to watch Pinkie's nearer nipple as it drew big circles in the air. Dash even watched Pinkie's big, soft cock flopping up and down on her belly. Dash looked down Pinkie's body, down from Dash's perspective- upside down. She saw Pinkie looking at her as well, with those big blue eyes and white smile. Pinkie reached out her hand and Dash grabbed it. They intertwined their fingers while they got fucked by their other friends.

Something inside of Fluttershy was rising, and it wasn't an orgasm. Maybe it was jealousy, she noticed Pinkie and Dash holding hands. Maybe it was inadequacy. She knew that Dash was frustrated and wasn't being satisfied. Maybe it was self-doubt. This was her first time doing this. She was new. She knew she wasn't very big compared to the others. But she had always heard that size didn't matter, it's whether or not you knew how to use it. Fluttershy didn't really know how to use it either.

"Why won't you love me?" she whispered at Dash.

Dash didn't hear her.

"Turn over," Fluttershy said.

"Huh? What?" Dash finally paid attention.

"I said TURN OVER!" Fluttershy screamed. Rainbow Dash fell over onto her side in surprise. She quickly rolled onto her back and spread her legs. She looked up at Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy was staring back down at her, staring right into her soul. Her big green eyes were as big as saucers. They were almost... hypnotizing.

"What the f...," Dash started to say. Fluttershy grabbed her by the waist and slid her on the table until her ass was right at the edge. Fluttershy, standing up straight, jammed her cock into Dash, and then bent over her until her elbows were firmly on the table. Fluttershy started to fuck her. It wasn't hard fucking, it was harder than that. "Oh, fuck!" Dash said, as Fluttershy's hammering struck her. The heavy oaken table that stretched the length of grand hall started to creak. The table hadn't budged with all of the hundreds of people enjoying an orgy on top of it, until now.

Fluttershy's giant breasts were swinging like pendulums just inches from Dash's nose. Dash was worried that one might strike her in her face, and give her a black eye. In self defense, Dash reached up and grabbed them. They filled up each hand. They seemed to pour over her fingers.

"God, I love your tits," Dash breathed up at her. Her voice had a sort of vibrating tone, as her whole body was being shaken by Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled down at her, contented. She threw her long pink hair back over her shoulder and held her head up high as she rammed into Dash. She started to scream as she approached her orgasm.

Dash was watching Fluttershy and holding up her tits when she was surprised to feel fingers wrapping around her dick. She looked down, and then over. Pinkie was looking at her, smiling, fondling her. Dash reached over and grabbed Pinkie's big floppy dick. Neither had erections, although it still felt good. Pinkie and Dash stroked each other's chubbies as they both got fucked.

Rarity was in heaven. Her cock was still sliding in and out of Pinkie, but now in long, easy strokes. Her mind was filled with thoughts of fine silks and satins, lotions and creams. But it was the sensation of Pinkie's pussy wrapped around her cock that she was feeling. For a moment, she thought she couldn't feel any better than this. Then she started to come.

Her eyes rolled wildly in her head. Her hips heaved erratically. "Oh god, I'm going to come, I'm going to come!" She gasped. Pinkie reached up with her free hand - the other was fondling Dash's penis - and grabbed at one of Rarity's heaving tits. "Inside or outside?" Rarity screamed.

"What?" Pinkie was confused.

"Inside or outside? If I come outside I'll make a terrible mess!"

"Uhh... uh... whatever!" Pinkie shot back.

It was too late to matter, Rarity was already shooting her load into Pinkie's pussy. "Wahahggahgahahgh," she sort of moaned uncontrollably. She flopped around, completely uncoordinated in her ecstasy. She leaned forward over Pinkie's body, then overcompensated by leaning too far back, and she fell off of Pinkie and onto her ass. One last load came spurting out her cock to land on the floor.

"Wow," said Pinkie. "That was unexpected."

"No kidding," Dash laughed. "Is she OK? I wonder if she..."

"I'm going to cum in your mouth," Fluttershy said.

"What?" Dash asked.

"I'M GOING TO CUM IN YOUR MOUTH!" Fluttershy screamed. From a standing position, Fluttershy leaped, with both feet, onto the table.

"Holy shi-..."

Fluttershy hopped forward again, straddled Dash's chest, grabbed her rainbow-colored hair, lifted her head off the table, and jammed her cock into Dash's mouth. She pulled Dash's head up until it was all the way in, just before she came. Dash's mouth was filled with Fluttershy's hot, thick cum. She felt it climbing up the back of her throat. It felt like it was about to come out her nose. Fluttershy screamed a deep, guttural scream, and then let go of Dash's head. She stood straight up over Dash's body and looked down. Dash looked up at her face with a mix of fear, wonder, and respect.

"NOW," said Fluttershy, "swallow."

Dash swallowed the whole load in one big, loud gulp.

Fluttershy got down off the table. She turned her head down and had trouble looking Dash in the eye. She had to force herself to, as if embarrassed. "Um," she said. "Thank you." She squeaked, turned red, covered her tits - or at least her nipples - with her forearms, then walked around the table and out of Dash's view. There wasn't really any place to hide in the grand hall, or she might have gone there.

"Gee, Dashie," Pinkie said to Dash, as she was wiping her nose and checking her finger for any cum that had come out. "I never figured you were a cum-guzzler before."

Dash got mad and slapped her on the side of her ass. Then she started to laugh. Pinkie laughed too, and tried to pinch Dash's ass. Rainbow Dash, not content to just horse around with Pinkie, decided to just roll over on top of her. As their heads had been to either side of the table, they ended up in the 69 position. Pinkie was laughing uncontrollably, almost to the point of choking. Without using her hands, Dash sucked Pinkie's flaccid cock up into her mouth. She almost choked, and not from laughter. Pinkie was much bigger than Fluttershy, even while soft. Dash moved her mouth up and down, but it just sort of seemed to bend and squish the dick around. She looked down at Pinkie's wet, spread pussy. A little glob of Rarity's semen was still spilling out. She kept sucking Pinkie's cock.

Pinkie was watching, giggling, as Dash's little cock was swinging back and forth above her. She stuck out her tongue and flicked Dash's knobby head. It sent Dash's cock swinging faster. Pinkie giggled harder.

"Pinkie Pie!" Dash took the cock out of her mouth long enough to yell at her.

"Oh," Pinkie said. "Whoops! Hee hee!" She quickly sucked Dash's head between her lips before making Dash any madder. She tugged, up and down, at the head for a while as if teasing Dash just a bit more, and then let the whole thing slide into her mouth.

The rest of their friends were starting to pick themselves up, and gather together to chat. Pinkie and Dash were content to suck each other off, even if they didn't have erections yet. They could feel each other just starting to grow semi-erect in their mouths.

"So," Applejack said. "Did everybody have fun?"

"Actually," Twilight started to say, "I..."

"Oh, it was delightful," Fluttershy said.

"It was the most interesting orgy I've been to in years," Rarity said. "Princess Luna has completely reinvented the concept. It's the next big thing."

"Is it over?" Fluttershy asked. "Already? Everybody just gets to use their... you know... once?"

"Um," Twilight said. "I never actually got a chance..."

"Oh, not at all, darling," Rarity interrupted Twilight to reply to Fluttershy. "I'm sure it's not even half way over. We'll all have a chance to recover if we want to go again."

"Go again?" Twilight asked. "Recover? I never even got a chance to use it yet."

"Didn't ya, Twilight?" Applejack asked sarcastically. "Didn't ya? Wait... did you? Shoot. Now I can't even remember. This is mighty confusing. I thought that... Good gravy, girl! Look at that thing on you!" It had been right there in front of them the whole time, but they hadn't even noticed.

"Sacre bleu!" Rarity exclaimed. "C'est magnifique."

Fluttershy squealed and hid behind Rarity.

"It wasn't this big last time," Twilight said, looking down. She wasn't sure if she should be proud of it. It was so difficult to read their faces. Their eyes boggled. They hadn't shown the least bit of interest before. Maybe she was scaring them away.

"Shoot, ah ain't seen them come that big outside of a horse ranch."

"I think it's even bigger than Pinkie's," Rarity said.

"Wha?" Pinkie gargled from beneath Dash. "Let me see! Let me see!" She pushed Dash off of her and scrambled off the table. "Ooo!"

"Damn, Twilight," Dash said. "Even I'm impressed."

Twilight blushed deeply. She crossed her legs and held her hands together below her waist, in a failed attempt to conceal it. She was uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Why didn't you show us that before, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I didn't have much opportunity. Everybody was so eager to use their own."

"Gee, we're sorry, Twilight," Applejack said. Everybody nodded their heads.

"And everybody was so pre-occupied with size and what it looked like. Pinkie was so proud of hers. And Rarity and Applejack almost got in a fight over theirs. I guess I was so afraid of acting like a showoff, that I hid a part of who I am. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Hate you?" all of her friends said at once.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked. "How could I ever hate anyone with such a magnificent specimen?"

"Heavens to Betsy, girl. We knew you were sportin'. But not that much. We're proud to have a friend as well-hung as you is. And after you're done whuppin and a wailing on our hind quarters, we'll be even prouder."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

All the girls nodded in agreement.

"I'd sparkle your twilight, if you know what I mean," Fluttershy said.

All of the girls laughed at once.

"Thanks, girls. You've shown me it's OK to be proud of my penis, and there are times that it's okay to show it off."

A husky, motherly voice came from behind Twilight. "It sounds like you've learned an important lesson in friendship today, my most faithful student." Twilight spun around on her heels.

Princess Celestia stood before them, nude. She had just passed through an orgy of several hundred people, the hard way, but was still as radiant and perfect as ever. She towered over the six girls, well over six feet tall. Her multi-hued pastel hair streamed behind her body, unmussed by any of the furious carnality she had been enjoying so far that evening. Her unblemished skin was a perfect, healthy tone from head to toe. Her breasts were two great perfect orbs that seemed to compel the viewer, of any sex, to be drawn in to suckle on them. They were a testimony to her ultimate, matriarchal authority in her realm. She was a living goddess. And, if anything, her cock was even bigger than Twilight's.

Twilight and her friends bowed their heads and made awkward attempts at curtsying.

"Oh, stop your fussing, girls. You're at an orgy!" she said.

"Oh, Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out. She ran forward to hug her. There was an awkward second when they made sure their erections were out of the way, then they threw their arms around each other. The top of Twilight's head barely reached up to Celestia's tits. She stroked the back of her head and smiled at Twilight's friends.

"Is everybody having a good time?"

"Yes, your majesty," they all spoke at once.

"That's wonderful," she said. "I was specifically hoping you girls would be enjoying yourselves at the party. In fact, that's what I came by to see. And, well, to be honest, I thought I might have a little fun myself once I got down here. Now what were you saying, Twilight, about being proud of your penis? I... my, you've certainly grown!"

"She ain't got a chance to use her pecker yet, your majesty," Applejack said. "Pardon the language."

"And we've already fucked her twice," Rainbow Dash said, with a squeaky, hoarse voice.

"We've been terribly greedy," Rarity said. "We should be ashamed."

"Oh, girls, there's no reason to be upset. These things happen. The orgy's only now in full swing. There's plenty of time for Twilight to have her turn. Especially now that I'm here to make sure that everybody has fun. Twilight? Why are you blushing?"

Twilight was looking up into her eyes. "Well, I was wondering..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I thought, that maybe... since you're here..."

"Speak up, my child."

"I was wondering, maybe, if you'd let me fuck you."

"Oh, Twilight," Celestia pulled Twilight close, pressing her face into her breasts. "My most precious Twilight. Sorry, but no."

"What?"

"Oh, don't get me started, Twilight. This night has been ridiculous. As soon as I was done with my sister, I started making my way down here. It took me all night to get this far. Every scullery maid, waitress, countess and baroness has been dying to stick their dick in me. Everybody wants to fuck the sovereign. And I've been hard since the scullery maid. I'm dying for some pussy here. All I've wanted to do since I finished off on Luna is fuck the shit out of you. I do hope you don't mind. But if you're really that desperate, then maybe you can wait until later. After I'm done."

"But..."

"So up on the table. Up, up! There we go."

Celestia spread Twilight's knees apart as she laid down on her back. She ran her fingers up and down Twilight's pussy lips and played with her dick, then slid a finger in to make sure she was wet enough. Celestia grabbed her own cock and pressed her head into Twilight. She exhaled deeply, "Ah, that's the stuff." Celestia eased herself in very slowly, but all the way. She slid herself in and out of Twilight before looking down at her own cock. She turned her head. "Did any of you girls cum inside of Twilight?"

"Kinda," Dash admitted.

"Aww, great," Celestia said, under her breath. "All this time waiting and I end up with sloppy seconds. Ah hell. Pussy's pussy." Celestia shut her eyes and started fucking Twilight fast and hard.

"Well, that certainly is strange," Applejack said to her remaining friends. "I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Poor Twilight," Fluttershy said.

"Poor? She's not that poor," Pinkie said. "She's getting fucked by the princess. That doesn't happen every day."

"It brings up an interesting question," Rarity said. "Is it better to fuck, or be fucked by the princess?"

"Did you she that monster she's got on her?" Rainbow Dash said. "I'd rather fuck a princess. Definitely."

"You might just get your chance, Rainbow Dash," a voice said. Someone pinched her on the ass. Hard. And painfully. Dash jumped into the air and squealed. Then she turned around. Princess Luna was standing there, smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Luna!" Dash threw her arms around Luna and they both laughed. They kissed, passionately, before ending their embrace. "Oh my gosh, Luna, you know all my friends, right? This is Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack." Applejack winked at Princess Luna.

"Yes, of course, we've all met before, briefly." Luna winked back at Applejack. "Is everybody having fun? I so hope you are."

"Yer darn right."

"Indeed."

"You betcha!"

"Oh, yes."

"You know," Dash said. "At first I wasn't expecting to have much fun, but then I... hey! You've got a pussy!"

"Well, so the rumors say," Luna smirked.

"I mean you haven't got a dick. Where's your dick?"

"Oh, I didn't cast it on myself Dash."

"And why not?" Dash squeaked. She was incredulous.

"As I was telling my sister earlier, let's just say there's a certain appeal to being the only lady in a room full of dicks."

"Oh my," Rarity said. "I can only imagine."

Dash's mouth was hanging open. "Oh. My. Gosh. You are a total slut!"

"I know, right?" Luna laughed. Dash laughed back, and punched Luna, lightly, on the shoulder. Luna punched Dash back, just a little bit harder. "So!" said Luna. "Who wants to fuck me?"

The five of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "Um," Fluttershy spoke up. "We kind of just already did it with each other and now we can't get them up. Do you mind waiting?"

"Oh, no way! You're kidding! Really?"

"All of us except for Twilight," Rarity said. "The poor thing."

The smile dropped from Luna's face. She looked over at her sister. She was fucking her favorite student. The one she was so proud of; the one she would never stop talking about. Twilight's big cock, bigger than Luna had seen it last time, was slapping up and down on Twilight's belly from the force of Celestia's strokes. Twilight was absentmindedly playing with her own tits while her ankles were up around Celestia's shoulders.

"I guess I'll wait," Luna pouted, sticking out her lower lip. She sat down, backwards, on one of the chairs and frowned.

"Ah, don't be a gloomy gus," Pinkie said. "Me and Dash were just sucking on ours and they weren't even boners. Here, you can suck on mine if you wanna!" Dash started walking over towards Luna.

"What? Wait, I.. Mmmf!" Pinkie jammed her large, semi-erect cock into Luna's mouth. The others gasped in surprised.

"Pinkie Pie!" Dash shouted. The others stepped forward to pull her away, but were stopped when Luna held up her hand from around Pinkie's big, round ass. She held her palm out to stop them, then she touched her thumb to forefinger in an "OK" sign. She was perfectly OK. The chair underneath her was already started to get wet. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Dash watched in surprise as Luna's little pale fingers grabbed at Pinkie's soft butt cheeks. Pulling them apart. Smooshing them together. Kneading them. They watched as one hand moved back around front, disappearing up between Pinkie's thighs. The other hand raised back into the air, and beckoned them all over.

They all approached her, and surrounded her. They got very close to her face. Pinkie was almost fully erect now. Luna was able to fellate it up and down. The others were growing stiffer. Luna was eyeballing Dash while she still had Pinkie in her mouth. She spat Pinkie out. "Hey, look. Dash is short, skinny, and has a big old head. Oh, and so is her dick!"

"Hey!" Dash laughed, before Luna sucked onto it. Dash ran her hands through Luna's long hair, then grabbed hold of her head. She pulled it all the way up against her body. Dash had made love with Luna once before, but it had never been like this.

Luna looked at the next dick over. It was tiny. She looked up and saw two humongous tits. Dash's dick slid from her mouth. "Look at you, girl. You got my sister's upper half, and my lower half." Luna used her tongue to lap up Fluttershy's hanging dick into her mouth. She held it all in, and simply sucked on it hard. She sucked so hard her cheeks appeared to be caving in. After some time, she started to pull back. Fluttershy's cock was sliding out stiff. Small, but stiff. Fluttershy's fists were balled up by her sides and her eyes were shut tight as she simply enjoyed the sucking. Luna fellated her several times before moving on.

She looked at Rarity's semi erect cock. She looked at Applejack's. She couldn't decide. She grabbed both. She stuck Rarity's into her mouth first and sucked on the head. Rarity grinned at Applejack, but not for long. After only a few seconds, Luna switched over to Applejack. Applejack shot a grin back at Rarity, but this grin didn't last long either as both felt themselves being jerked forward. They had to turn towards each other a bit to make room as Luna was sticking both of their cocks in her mouth at once. They both grew fully erect. Luna couldn't fit both of them in very well. They weren't in much further than the head. But she tried. Two heads in her mouth at once was a marvelous feeling. She could feel somebody approaching from behind. Their erection was brushing her hair. It was Pinkie. Or maybe Dash. They were all closing in. All of them. All their cocks.

Celestia stopped, briefly, while deep inside of Twilight. She took in a deep breath through her nose, and then slowly exhaled. She enjoyed the sensation of her student's pussy around her cock. She looked down at Twilight. Her little perky tits were bobbing up and down. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was hanging open in ecstasy. Celestia knew that Twilight was enjoying it. She wouldn't be fucking her if Twilight wasn't loving it. She knew that Twilight wanted to fuck somebody, anybody, but she would have to learn to wait. Sexual tension was something her student would have to learn how to control. It would make her powerful some day.

Celestia looked over at the others. There was Luna, right smack between five erect cocks. Celestia smiled. It was so good to have her sister finally back. It was just like old times. Celestia reached down and touched Twilight's dick with just the tip of her fingers. She stroked it gently, back and forth. She slowly started to lift it up. Celestia decided it was time to give her student a lesson in tension that she'd never forget.

Celestia never noticed Pinkie Pie looking back over at her. She was as stiff as a rod now. She started to back away from Luna while she was busy sucking off the others. There wasn't much that Pinkie liked to do more than making other people happy, and she felt pretty bad about Twilight. Pinkie got up on the table and started walking down towards where Princess Celestia was fucking Twilight.

Pinkie straddled Twilight's body and started to squat down. "Excuse me, princess," she said cheerfully, "you're not using this, are you?" Pinkie lowered her pussy onto Twilight's head while Celestia still had a firm grip on the shaft. She pushed Celestia's hand out of the way as she lowered herself down Twilight's dick. Her big ass almost pushed Celestia out of Twilight completely. Twilight opened her eyes as far as they would go, to stare up at Pinkie. Her jaw had dropped in surprise from the intense sensation of being fucked with both her pussy and her cock at the same time.

"Ooooo, you're so big!" Pinkie winced. She flopped forward onto Twilight. "Hey, you!" she said inches from Twilight's face. "Let's see what this thing can do!" Pinkie started to grind.

Princess Celestia's eyes were as wide as Twilight's. She hardly ever experienced this sort of insolence. She had her designs and plans for Twilight's cock, and then this girl came and stuck her fat ass in the way. Literally right onto her cock. Celestia smiled and resumed her pelvic thrusting. The party wasn't working out the way she had planned, but she could roll with it. There were always new opportunities opening up, new ideas. This wasn't so bad. Celestia's hands stroked Pinkie's ass cheeks. This girl's ass is so soft and smooth, she thought to herself. They both seemed to work out a rhythm, fucking and getting fucked by Twilight, together. Celestia spread Pinkie's ass cheeks apart. She saw Pinkie's tight little pink butthole. More ideas. More possibilities. Celestia looked over at the crowd getting sucked off by Luna. No, Celestia thought. There were better possibilities than that.

Luna had Dash in her mouth. Her palm was resting on Fluttershy's silky inner thigh. She started to slide it upwards, and encountered wetness dripping down. She kept moving upwards. Luna slid two of her slender fingers between Fluttershy's delicate folds. Fluttershy started to writhe on Luna's arm, while Luna's mouth was busy with Dash. Luna inserted a third finger, a fourth. Luna's hands were as petite and delicate as the rest of her body. She tucked her thumb into her palm and pushed upwards. Luna's hand penetrated Fluttershy, all the way up to her wrist. Then she rolled her fingers into a tight little fist and began pumping her arm up and down. Fluttershy was moaning in delight. She was rocking up and down on the balls of her feet in coordination with Luna's arm. Her little dick was bouncing up and down. Luna abandoned Dash's cock for Fluttershy's and slurped it up. Luna repeated the same on Dash, slowly raising up her hand, fingering her to make sure she was more than wet enough, and then carefully fisting her while she stood on her two feet. Luna had both arms raised up into both of her lovers. Each of their little cocks bounced and tickled at her cheeks as she fisted them. Luna turned, briefly, to check on Applejack and Rarity, as she didn't want to just leave them out in the cold. But they had already found attention with each other. Luna smiled, and turned her head back towards the two wet, pink, bobbing heads.

Rarity was still fascinated with Applejack's foreskin. And Applejack was mighty proud that Rarity was so fond of it. They were standing in front of each other. Their dicks were end to end. Rarity had her hands on both. Her dick head was pressed up against Applejack's, and she was pulling AJ's foreskin over the top of her own bare head. She was slowly caressing the skin back and forth. Applejack had her hands on Rarity's breasts. She was carefully caressing her nipples until they were erect. She was pinching at them, and twisting them, but only lightly - without any force. Sometimes she would lean forward a bit, and lightly tickle her own erect nipples against Rarity's. Their lips were mashed together. Applejack had her tongue pressed into Rarity's mouth. It was penetrating, sharing Rarity's cheeks the same way Rarity's dick head was penetrating and sharing her own foreskin. Neither wanted the moment to end. Although Applejack was occasionally looking over at Pinkie Pie riding on Twilight. She felt a little jealous.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Pinkie Pie was grunting as she slammed her hips down on Twilight's cock.

"Already, my child?" Celestia said, amusedly. "My goodness, you certainly have a hair trigger." Pinkie rocked back onto her hips, sitting up straighter on Twilight. Her back was pressed into Celestia's large tits. Celestia reached around and grabbed Pinkie's breasts. She squeezed.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Pinkie squealed.

"You're almost there, child," Celestia said. "Work it. Work it." Celestia bent her head down and nibbled at Pinkie's neck.

"Harder!" Pinkie pleaded. Celestia squeezed Pinkie's tits as hard as she could without breaking the skin. The pink flesh seemed to be pouring out from between Celestia's fingers. Pinkie Pie came. Her cock had been swinging furiously up and down, and now her cum was gushing out everywhere, and landing all over Twilight's body.

"Oh my," Celestia said. Still more came spurting out. It fell on Twilight, and the surrounding table, like white, sticky rain. "Oh my," Celestia repeated, laughing and impressed. "You sure are a messy, messy girl." Pinkie slowly ground to a halt and breathed heavily. Celestia was still stroking in and out of Twilight's pussy. Pinkie finally opened her eyes and gasped. "Good job," Celestia said, kissing Pinkie's neck. "Good job."

"Pardon me, missy," a voice said. Celestia and Pinkie looked up and to their left. Applejack was standing boldly on the table, her fists on her hips. She had found her cowboy hat and put it back on. It was the only thing she was wearing. "I notice that you was done dancing," she said to Pinkie, "but the music's still playing. So I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I cut in and take this girl for a little spin."

"Oh, sure, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said, as cheerfully and as lucid as ever. She had recovered from the afterglow fast. She tried to elegantly spin herself off of Twilight in some kind of cartwheel, but slipped on her own cum and landed on her ass. It didn't seem to bother her. "Whoops!" she laughed, and jumped off the table to run and stick her cock back into Luna's greedy mouth.

Applejack stepped over Twilight. "Ready, girl?" she stared down at Twilight and smiled. Her blond hair was back lit by the grand hall's lighting, and almost glowed like a halo around the silhouette of her hat.

"I want to fuck you so bad," was all that Twilight could moan.

Applejack guffawed. Celestia held Twilight's cock straight up for her. Applejack set her feet a little wider apart. She stuck her ass out just a little bit. She had her hands on her thighs, just below her hips. AJ slowly started to bend at the knees. She stuck her knees out sideways and squatted downwards. She arched her back and stuck her butt out even more. Celestia was impressed at the display of physical prowess; here was a girl who got her exercise. Celestia watched as AJ's hard-toned ass brushed down her breasts and then her belly. AJ's pussy found the tip of Twilight's cock, and then eased on down it. Celestia moved her hand out of the way once AJ's wet lips pressed down on her fingers. AJ was squatting, something like a frog, on top of Twilight's cock. Then she started to work the shaft, bending at the knees instead of the back or the hips. She was riding Twilight all the way up and down. Riding her the hard way.

"Land's... sakes!" AJ breathed.

"Are you alright, love?" Celestia asked.

"She's just... so... big!" AJ moaned. "I ain't had another one this big except for..."

"Yes?" Celestia grinned.

"Well... never you mind," AJ said. "Your majesty," she added.

Within minutes, Applejack was ahootin' and ahollerin' as she rode Twilight's dick. She was working up a sweat from her powerful exertion. As time wore on, AJ was starting to lean over Twilight. Her feet were still on the table, but her knees were edging closer. Her hips were doing more of the work. This gave Celestia more room to work with. When AJ's efforts were starting to flag, Celestia started fucking Twilight really hard. Twilight's whole body started to shake. Celestia could see Twilight's cock shaking and vibrating inside of AJ's pussy, stimulating her further.

Applejack grunted. Celestia chose that moment to spank her on the ass. "Oh yeah!" AJ screamed. Celestia spanked her again. "Oh yeah!" she screamed louder. She spanked her again. "Yeeee haw!" AJ screamed. She slid down to the base of Twilight's cock one more time and leaned back - way back. Celestia swung one arm around her and grabbed a tit, and leaned back with her. She used the other hand to grab AJ's cock. Applejack flexed her knees once more and rose up, until just the head of Twilight's dick was inside. Applejack came. Celestia had a grip on the dick this time. Twilight bent her head up and opened her eager mouth wide. Applejack shot a long streamer almost clear into it. Some landed on her chin. She shot again, weaker this time; a long load that stretched from neck to navel. A vertical slash through Pinkie's random spotting. Her third load poured out and into Twilight's navel. She slowly relaxed onto Twilight's cock. "Shoooooot," AJ slowly exclaimed. "Now that really was something!" she exhaled.

Celestia leaned forward and gingerly whispered into Applejack's ear. "Tell your brother that my sister can bring him by any time she wants to. I'm very eager to meet him." Applejack turned her head to awkwardly kiss Celestia sideways, on the lips. Then she got up off of Twilight and went to say hello again to Luna.

"Well," Celestia looked up and said to Rarity. "I suppose you're next?"

"If that's alright with you," Rarity said with just a bit of smarminess. "I have been waiting for some time."

"By all means," Celestia replied back, gesturing with her hands, offering Twilight to her, but without slowing her thrusting.

Rarity gracefully, but cautiously, stepped over Twilight's body. She was up on her toes. "My gracious!" Rarity said, as she looked down at all the semen covering Twilight. "What a mess! I'm not even sure if I can go through with it."

Twilight moaned. She looked at Rarity. "But Rarity. I thought you liked hot, dirty fucking."

"Ah!" Rarity was shocked. "Why I never! I don't know what gave you that impression. I..." Rarity stopped as she felt a large, luscious pair of lips pressing into her. They were kissing her ass. Celestia was planting hard, deep kisses all over Rarity's elegant butt cheeks. Rarity started to lower her body. Celestia kissed her lower back. Her spine. Her lips raised up as Rarity lowered. Celestia reached up and fondled Rarity's breasts. She pressed her own into Rarity's lower back as she pecked at her shoulder blades. Rarity let out a long, low moan as she impaled herself with Twilight's dick. Celestia was biting at her neck. Rarity rocked her hips back and forth as she fucked Twilight. She felt Celestia's belly pressing into her as as she herself pumped into Twilight. She turned her head and licked at Celestia's ear. Rarity fucked slowly, and Celestia changed her thrusting to match. Rarity seemed as interested in Celestia's gentle touchings and caresses as she was in Twilight's erection.

Celestia found Rarity's body language difficult to read. Difficult, but not impossible. She paid attention to the details. A full body flush was creeping up Rarity's body. Her breathing was slowly getting shallower. Her nipples were erect and she seemed so sensitive to even the slightest touch. Celestia waited until just the right moment. "You're so beautiful," she whispered into Rarity's ear.

"AUGHAHGAUGH!" Rarity screamed as she started to cum. Her knees slid out from under her, her feet shooting back past Celestia's legs. Rarity flopped down onto Twilight's cum-covered body. She started squirming and wallowing on top of it, Twilight's cock still inside and her own dick pressed tight against both of their bellies. Rarity was licking Pinkie's and Applejack's cooling semen off of Twilight's chin and face when she came. Her hot load oozed between their writhing bodies. Their wet tits rubbed together. Once she finished, she was slow to rise again. She didn't say a word to either Twilight or Celestia. Rarity discretely got off Twilight and the table, and walked away wondering if she could talk Luna into a tongue bath.

Dash looked down at the glossy mess now covering nearly every square inch of Twilight's body. She shrugged and stepped over her, straddling her. Only she was facing the other direction, towards Celestia. "Well, hiya!" she said, excitedly.

"Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash! Long time no see."

"I know. I should totally come over more often." Rainbow Dash bent over at the waist and kissed Celestia on the lips. Celestia rose her hands up and cupped Dash's cheeks. Celestia drove her tongue into Dash's mouth. The little rainbow-haired girl was a real firecracker. They'd had a lot of fun one weekend long ago. Without breaking the kiss, Dash started to lower herself. She found Twilight's big fat cock with her hand, and guided it to her pussy. Twilight herself had her hands on Dash's ass and was squeezing her cheeks. Dash stuck the head in.

"Ow," Dash winced.

"Careful," Princess Celestia said. "She's pretty big. If you don't go slow you might get hurt.

"Story of my life," Dash said.

Celestia stopped fucking Twilight just long enough to help Dash ease herself all the way down the length of it. Dash took in a deep breath once she got down to the base.

"Is that it?" Celestia asked. "You ready?" Dash nodded. "OK, sweetheart."

Celestia started hammering into Twilight again. Dash remained motionless for a moment, and then began to slide herself up and down Twilight. She threw her arms up around Celestia's neck for support. They all fucked like that for some time while Dash had her head rested on Celestia's upper chest, just below her chin. Dash could feel Celestia's bouncy nipples rubbing against her flat chest. She reached down and grabbed one. She hefted it up. She looked at its perfection. "Oh god, I missed these," she said. Celestia smiled and sighed as Dash popped the nipple into her mouth and began to suck. Dash grabbed the other one and twisted at the nipple. Dash spent most of the rest of their session sucking on Princess Celestia's tits. Sometimes one, then the other. Celestia stroked at her rainbow colored hair, and hummed a soft melody. She knew that Dash was about to come. Celestia pressed her cock deep inside of Twilight's body and held it there. She leaned forward a bit. This allowed Dash to rub her own dick against Celestia's belly as she fucked Twilight's.

"I'm coming," Dash whispered.

"Would you like to come on me, sweetheart?" Celestia asked.

"No. Twilight," Dash grunted. "Oh, god!" she squealed, "Twilight!"

Dash stood up; Twilight's cock came flopping out. Dash stuck her ass way back, and pressed down on her cock with her fingers, sending it pointing down between her legs. Twilight had a perfect view of Rainbow Dash's rear end. Her ass cheeks, her little brown asshole, her wet, pink, and gaping pussy. And her little cock that was sticking out from beneath it all. Twilight reached up and grabbed it. She jerked it once. Twice. Dash came, and shot her load all over Twilight. Most of it landed on her tits. Dash shuffled back on her feet just a little bit. Twilight was able to sit up just far enough to suck Dash's cock into her mouth. Dash made out with Celestia, while Celestia fucked Twilight, while Twilight sucked the last drops of cum from Dash's dick. Finished, Dash got off the table and went off to see how long it would take for Luna to get her back up again. She hoped she worked fast. Dash had some ideas for Pinkie.

"Well," Celestia said. "That's four. That leaves one more... oh! Hello!" she turned to her left and there was a tiny little prick staring her in the face. She looked up and saw two humongous tits, each with inverted nipples, and a blushing face above those. "Fluttershy, is it? Well, don't be shy, pumpkin. We're ready for you."

Fluttershy meant to step over Twilight, but got confused. At first she went to mount her the way Dash had, facing Celestia. Then she tried the other way. Then back to the first. She just couldn't decide. "Take your time, pumpkin," Celestia said. "It's all up to you."

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment. Then she finally mounted Twilight facing away from Celestia. She lowered herself down to Twilight and the dick slid in with ease.

"Oh my," she said.

"Do you like that?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, my yes," Fluttershy said. "Oh, it's so big."

"Yes, it's very big," Celestia said.

"Oh, I think it really is bigger than Pinkie's."

"I think you're right."

"Oh god, I want this rock hard cock to split me in two, Twilight, you bitch! Tear my pussy apart!" Fluttershy's eyes were wild.

"That's the spirit, pumpkin. Now give that thing a good fucking."

Fluttershy fucked as hard as she could. She was slamming her hips down onto Twilight. There was a heavy thud each time. Celestia could feel it on her own cock, compressing it, as Fluttershy hammered down on Twilight's body. She struggled to find the right rhythm. This girl was a wildcat. Fluttershy's heavy tits were flopping up and down wildly. Celestia grabbed a hold of them, just for support at first. Then she began to fondle them, playing with her inverted nipples, poking at them, trying to pinch and squeeze them back out. Fluttershy pressed her own hands into Celestia's, and hefted her tits up higher.

"These are magnificent," Celestia whispered to Fluttershy. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of. They rival my own." Celestia lifted the left one higher, and pointed the nipple towards Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy bent her head and sucked onto her own nipple. Celestia played with the other breast for a moment. She thought about it for a moment. It would be awkward, but possible. She stretched herself up, straight at first. Then she bent her head over Fluttershy's right shoulder, as far as it would go. Celestia lifted up Fluttershy's right breast. Sure enough, she was able to pop the nipple into her mouth.

They fucked this way for what seemed like the longest time. Both of them sucked on Fluttershy's nipples as they fucked Twilight. Fluttershy loved the attention; Celestia could tell. Fluttershy was starting to squeal. Celestia bit down a little bit, and tickled the nipple with her tongue. Fluttershy squealed louder. Celestia bit a little harder, just not so hard as to draw blood. Again, Fluttershy squealed louder. Her hips worked furiously on Twilight's dick. Celestia pulled her head back just a little, stretching out Fluttershy's nipple with her teeth. She glanced over, and Fluttershy was doing the same.

Fluttershy came. No one had been holding onto her dick at the moment. It had been flopping up and down as Pinkie's had earlier. Only because it was so much smaller it was swinging even more frantically. Fluttershy's semen sprayed into the air. It went all over Twilight, Fluttershy herself, and Princess Celestia's face. Celestia didn't mind, and didn't stop sucking and pulling. Fluttershy finished. She gasped for air and her big, heavy tit flopped back down to her chest. Celestia let go a moment later and the other flopped down.

Fluttershy, covering her face with her hands, dismounted Twilight.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, demurely.

Celestia returned her full attention to Twilight. "I...," she was interrupted when somebody spanked her ass hard. She turned her head just in time to see Fluttershy racing over to the others to see if Luna had room for a fifth.

Celestia turned back to Twilight and shrugged. She bent over and lowered herself closer to Twilight's body, to get more intimate while they fucked. She kissed at Twilight's heaving nipples, not minding the cum in the slightest.

"You know, Twilight," she said. "It's been just a little over a year since I sent you off to Ponyville. I used to be so worried about you. Worried that you weren't making any friends. But now? Twilight, your friends are wonderful. Better than I ever could have hoped."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"But I wonder. You've just done all of your friends. This entire orgy, I don't think you've even cum once. Isn't that right? Well, is there something the matter?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Well..."

"Go on."

"I feel like something's missing. I mean, I've got five wonderful friends. My very best friends. And they do make me complete. But... I feel like there's something more. Something that isn't here. Something that should be here, and maybe we're not complete after all. Do you ever get that feeling? Do you know what I mean?"

Celestia raised herself back up and smiled down on her. "Twilight," she said. "My most faithful student. Only you can decide that for yourself. But, I think if you look deep into your heart, you'll find the right answer."

Twilight closed her eyes and thought about it. It was hard to think deeply while being fucked so well, but she gave it her all. She thought about all the time she had spent in Ponyville. About how much her five friends meant to her. About all of the trials and tribulations they had been through. And how they had always been there for her. But there was something else that had been there. Something that wasn't here now. Something that was there for her, even since before the beginning.

"I've got it!" Twilight opened her eyes and looked up at Celestia.

"Do it, Twilight," Princess Celestia said.

The air became charged with static electricity. Hairs, the ones not covered in semen, on Twilight's head began to raise into the air. Goosebumps stood out on her arms. Twilight swung her arms up over her body, and clapped her hands together. Behind her head, on the opposite side of the table from Celestia, there was loud bang and a brilliant flash of light. When the light was gone, a figure was standing there.

"Holy guacamole," a surprised Spike said with his mouthful. His half eaten donut fell to the floor.

Twilight arched her back so that she could look at him, upside down. "Hi, Spike!" she said.

"What's going on?" Spike looked around. He knew he must have been teleported to Luna's party. But everybody was naked. And there were dicks. Dicks everywhere.

"You know that spell I taught myself? The one I told you to never tell anybody about?"

"Yeah."

"The one you've helped me practice with? And you taught me a thing or two about it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now everybody knows about it."

"But, I..."

"It's OK. Everybody likes it. Don't worry about it. Just come here. I need you now." Twilight gestured with her finger for him to get closer. So he stepped closer. He was surprised when Twilight stuck her thumbs into the waist band of his shorts and pulled them down. He wasn't so surprised that he didn't kick off his shoes and clamber up onto the table. He placed his knees down near Twilight's head. Twilight watched from below as his little cock went from flaccid to fully erect in seconds. She stroked his butt cheeks with her hands. Then she popped his cock into her mouth.

Spike screamed in surprise and ecstasy. "Hello again, Spike," Princess Celestia said.

"Um, hi," he said. He looked up at her face, down at her cock as it was jammed into Twilight's pussy, up at her big heaving tits, and then back up to her face. Spike didn't know where he was supposed to look. Celestia didn't mind.

"Have you been doing OK out in Ponyville?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"You've been helping out with all of Twilight's books? Doing all of your chores?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Celestia lowered her voice a bit. "Have you been taking good care of Twilight for me? Making sure she doesn't get into too much trouble?"

"Um," he smiled weakly. "I try to, your majesty."

"That's good, Spike. Very good. Listen, after the orgy, Luna and I would like you to come by our private chamber. We've got something important to discuss with you. Important royal business."

"Oh, I'll be there, your majesty. Eager, and happy to please," he said, naively.

"Yes, quite," Celestia said.

Twilight was able to deep throat Spike with ease. He was hung like Fluttershy. Twilight danced her tongue all around his head and then up and around his shaft. His two little soft balls were pressed up against her nose. She wiggled it back and forth, and he seemed to respond. He started thrusting his hips. Twilight held her head straight, her mouth open, her lips clenched around his shaft. She let him fuck her in the face, upside down. Content to lie there, letting him do the work, feeling those smooth, soft nuts slapping her gently in the nose. She hardly noticed that Celestia was jerking her off. Jerking her with both hands. She hardly even noticed until she started to come. Until Celestia began to scream. Until Spike began to scream.

All three of them came at once. Celestia came inside of Twilight's pussy. She came so hard, it went squirting out of her, around Celestia's cock. She didn't slow down once, but kept pumping and shooting her load. The floor beneath them was a white, gooey mess. Spike came in her mouth. A large glob went shooting down her throat. The rest filled up her mouth. A little bit came spilling out from between her lips and dribbled down her cheek. She swallowed the rest. Twilight came the hardest of all. She shot a huge load clear up into the air, her cock guided by Celestia's hands. It all came down on Princess Celestia: on her scalp, her face, her open mouth, and her tits. Twilight came and came. Almost as much as her five friends combined. The others watched in surprise as Twilight covered Celestia with her semen.

And then, like that, they were done.

Celestia stepped away from Twilight and wiped the cum away from her nostrils so she could breathe through her nose. She helped Twilight down off the table. All of them started to gather together. They hugged Twilight. Patted her on the back. Grabbed her ass.

"Thanks, girls," she blushed. "I couldn't have done it without all of you. You're all my very best friends."

"Aww, shucks, Twi," Applejack said. "We wouldn't even be here if i' tweren't for you."

"Oh, indeed," Rarity said. "And best of all you've got the most wonderful connections!" Rarity was pressing into Princess Luna from behind. Her hands were around Luna's crotch. Was she fingering her? Twilight couldn't tell. All around her, her friends seemed to be rubbing, and fondling and groping.

Applejack lifted Spike off the table. "There you go, short stuff," she said, putting him down on the ground. "Now don't run off nowhere. Ah got my eye on you." She pinched him on his butt and he giggled.

Celestia, quite a bit taller than Fluttershy, had her hands wrapped around her from behind and was playing again with her tits. If Twilight didn't know any better, she'd have thought that Celestia had just developed a nipple fixation.

Pinkie and Dash were hugging. Hugging very tightly. Twilight looked closer. Dash's ass cheeks were flexing. Were they fucking? In the standing position? Twilight didn't know. Probably.

"Girls," Twilight said to everybody. "I know I say this a lot... but... I really do think that tonight was the best night ever." Twilight's eyes began to water in happiness.

"Aww!" said Pinkie Pie. For this brief moment, she ignored the wonderful sensation of Dash's cock driving into her pussy. "That's so sweet! You're going to make me cry!" Pinkie's eyes started to water as well. "Oh, hey!" suddenly she was back to her normal, cheerful self. "You guys know what this calls for?" Pinkie raised both arms into the air. "AN ORGY!"


End file.
